


Home

by LazyKitty



Series: Yuri! on Ice ficlets I originally posted on Tumblr [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyKitty/pseuds/LazyKitty
Summary: After the infamous 'Let's end this' teaser in Ep 11, Yuuri is on a flight home after the GPF - alone.(written before ep 12!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of a text exchange with a friend following Episode 11. We all needed some way to cope with that teaser -- even if deep down we knew it was always going to be okay for these two :)  
> Originally posted to my Tumblr ~12/15/2016 ish

Yuuri pulled his coat up to his chin and curled-up towards the window. The rustling of passengers storing their carry-ons slowly subsided, and he let himself breathe. This is for the best, he told himself. 

Several minutes passed. The seat next to Yuuri remained empty. He didn't mind. He had more space, something he had always wanted on these long post-competition flights. 

But today, it was too much space. 

He heard someone approach his row and clenched his eyes more tightly. It was too much space, but the idea of someone else filling it was…wrong. 

Yuuri felt someone slowly slide into the seat. Keep breathing. 

His neighbor fidgeted.  
His neighbor took their coat off.   
His neighbor clicked their seatbelt in place.   
His neighbor let out a long sigh.   
His neighbor.... 

Yuuri jumped. His neighbor touched his hair. 

His eyes snapped open. Fluttered. Once. Twice. "V-Victor?"

Victor smiled. 

"I thought you were going home?"

Victor grasped Yuuri's hand in his. "I am going home," he affirmed. 

Yuuri felt his cheeks blush. He gazed down at their twin bands and smiled. Victor placed his head on Yuuri's shoulder. Heavy. Warm. Home. 

Yuuri buried his face into Victor's silver hair. "Home," he whispered. 


End file.
